combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:-51LV3R-
-Hi x] I Am -51LV3R From Combat Arms . And I Am Here To Help :) LOL hi -51LV3R- :O you stole Supersta icon Supersta is going to get angry XD Im just kidding maybe Super might...Lolhard 23:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Good job -51LV3R- nice edits and your right we got to report hackers to Nexon and YAH Im the first one to reply on your page :DLolhard 23:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Work on your spelling -51LV3R- no its not spammingLolhard 00:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) lol im the only one who is replying on your page :D Well you've seen them, snipers. Not in real life, no. Maybe while playing Counter-Strike or Call of Duty, in the soft comfort of your living room, enjoying the warmth of air conditioning. Well imagine doing this in real life. Imagine doing it perched in a tree in Finland. Imagine doing it in -20 or -40 degrees Fahrenheit weather. Imagine using only your iron sights, no scope. Imagine the Russian army deploying hunting parties to kill you and only you, sending counter-sniper after counter-sniper. Imagine them attacking lonely old you with artillery. Now imagine getting the most recorded kills of any soldier during any major war ever. You know know what Simo Häyhä went through, and why he's more badass than anyone. Simo was a simple guy. He served but a year's worth of mandatory army service, then escaped to the country side to become a humble farmer. Other than the trophies in his barnhouse for marksmanship, he was pretty unremarkable. In 1939, the Soviet Union invaded. Simo grabbed his Mosin-Nagant.He marched to the woods that the Red Army was marching through. With nothing but his trusty scopeless rifle, a submachine gun, and some cans of food, he sat in a tree. And waited. Garbed in white camouflage, he spent the days shooting Russian Soldiers. No one could find him, no one could kill him. He was later nicknamed "The White Death". The Russians mounted whole missions just to kill this guy. First they sent experienced hunting parties into the woods. None returned. They deployed counter-snipers; men specifically trained to kill snipers like Simo. None returned. They even decimated the forest with artillery rounds to hopefully kill him. None met their target. Only when he entered combat with the rest of the Finnish army did Simo get shot. He suffered a shot to the jaw, which knocked him out and permanently deformed his face. The soldiers who picked him up and moved him to safer grounds thought "Half his head was missing." When he awoke from his coma, the war had ended in victory for Finland. In fact, he woke on the exact day peace was declared. He was promoted straight from Corporal to Second Lieutenant. The best part? He died of old age. How's that for a kill streak? Simo had 505 total kills recorded, which is waaaaaay more than anyone else had achieved. But wait, there's more! Those only count recorded kills. 542 kills if unconfirmed are counted, not to mention the unofficial kills at Kollaa, which brings his count to 800. Furthermore, he killed another 200 with his submachine gun, which brings his estimated kill count to 1005 people, likely more. signed by :your best friend 9; ohai:3 HELLO:) wow ur pro lol xD anyways ur perfect to give me advice. cause i really love sniping, ever since i got the tg1 pro, im addicted to sniper ever since. Anyways there are sniper perms on sale. idk if i should buy them or not. cause im not going on much anymore on 2012 anyway, so ill just stick with buying snipers for 90 day period instead :D Anyways what nx snipers should i buy?? i mean i m in love with tg1 pro. And the m107cq SE is pretty sexy too:3 it has like really good magnification ^^ Anyways so can u tell me the best snipers in the nx variety? u can tell me two cause im buying the best two snipers. xD Also im considering to buy a smg. an nx one. i bought the p90 tr before, it was alright, except the reloading time is so slow and like so less magazine :( i wanted to buy the ump45. whatcha think? or is there a better smg u can tell me? :x Anyways also i love to have a lot of gp, and i read your page. theres the part where u said high probablity of getting gp if you have higher grades. Like what do u mean by that? Nx grade or what? Or your own combat arms rank? Im considering to buy 15 boxes of gp hazard(LOL) so yeah.i really want the rare ones, you knwo the hundred k's, maybe the millions^^ Anyways fat chance you would read my message and answer my questions, cause u might be quitting to go on here OR you would check wiki in a very long time. But if u do read this, reply quick cause u know im planning to like buy sniper rifles and guns and gp hazards and maybe somone like u can help:) thanks. IGN: _PuppyNinja_ kdr: 1.15 clan: Endlessgamiing